


Jimmy

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Somebody Told Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hospitalization, If you've ever read The Yellow Wallpaper, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con (Not Dean/Cas or Amelia/Jimmy), Power Dynamics, Prequel to Mr. Brightside, Psychological Trauma, Sexism, this fic was loosely inspired by that story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Jimmy’s knuckles curl, a scream caught in his throat but unable to make its way out of his body.  It feels as if he’s suffocating in here; it’s so hot, like a never ending heat and he knows he won’t be able to escape it.  He feels something cutting into his skin, low, digging inside of his body and causing a searing pain in his belly.  He cries, terrified and in pain, this time his scream echoing around and around and around him, the only sound he can hear his own awful shrieks…──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────In which Jimmy Novak befalls a terrible tragedy, and his family must try to save him before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy’s knuckles curl, a scream caught in his throat but unable to make its way out of his body.  It feels as if he’s suffocating in here; it’s so hot, like a never ending heat and he knows he won’t be able to escape it.  He feels something cutting into his skin, low, digging inside of his body and causing a searing pain in his belly.  He cries, terrified and in pain, this time his scream echoing around and around and around him, the only sound he can hear his own awful shrieks…

“Jimmy,” his brother’s scent fills his nose, blooming roses and fresh pine right in front of Jimmy’s nostrils, and that’s all wrong too.  Castiel can’t be here; he can’t let the orderlies see him. They'll commit him too, and Castiel can't experience this pain. Jimmy won't let him!  Jimmy cries again and shoves, hard, twisting away and begging his brother to go.  Somebody grips his shoulders and he begins to tremble, sobbing.

“Jim, please wake up,” Castiel’s voice floats into his ears and Jimmy frowns, face scrunching in pain.  No, he can’t have fallen asleep; you’re not allowed to fall asleep during the day at the hospital. Too much sleep isn’t good for Omegas…

He blinks, eyes popping open and coming to focus on his brother’s silhouetted face in the darkness.  He gasps, chest heaving, and he feels hot tears running down his cheeks and along the side of his neck.  He hiccups and reaches out to feel Castiel’s body; feel that he’s really here, in Jimmy’s bedroom, in their shared apartment.  He can smell Alpha pheromones wafting in from the hallway and when he glances over he sees the outline of Dean’s body leaned against the doorframe, standing just outside in the dimly lit hallway.  He huffs, trying to catch his breath as his eyes dart back up to his brother’s face.

“Cas,” he whimpers.  Castiel reaches out and cups his cheek, brushing the dampness away and cooing at his brother.  Jimmy sobs, closing his eyes, his body shaking from the adrenaline of his dream.  “It hurts… s-so much, Cas…” he gasps, desperate to suck air into his lungs, chest heaving with the effort of it.  Castiel squeezes his shoulder and turns towards the door, addressing his boyfriend.

“Go get his Prozac, on the counter beside the coffee maker,” he says.  Out of the corner of his eye he sees Dean nod, and then the Alpha pushes off the doorway and heads down the hall.  As the scent of Alpha fades from the air Jimmy begins to feel like he can think clearly again, but his body is still thrumming with panic hormones and adrenaline and he wishes he could just close his eyes and never dream, never wake again. He whimpers loudly, free hand traveling low, pushing under his own shirt and feeling the jagged scar that runs along his lower belly.  He feels Castiel shift and then his brother lies down beside him, slinging an arm over his hip and pulling him close, batting Jimmy’s hand away from his belly.

“Just try not to think about it.  Okay?  Just don’t… think about it,” he whispers.  Jimmy shivers.

“I can’t stop,” he whispers.  Castiel signs against the back of his neck, squeezing his brother’s hand with his own.  His own eyes prick with tears but he holds them back, his voice only cracking once as he tries to console his brother.

“It’s okay.  Maybe you just need something else to think about.  Something… oh,” he stops, chuckling softly as he recalls a hot summer long ago, when their parents shipped he and Jimmy off to Boy Scout Camp for a few weeks.  “Do you remember when we were ten years old?  And mom and dad sent us off to that stupid camp in the Pine Barrens-- what was the name of it?”

There’s silence in the room for a good thirty seconds, but then Jimmy sniffles and answers, “Citta,” he mumbles, “Citta Scout Reservation.”

“Yeah,” Castiel whispers, giving his brother’s wrist another squeeze.  “And I… I really didn’t want to be there.  I was homesick and crying and nobody could get me to come out of the tent.  So you decided,” Castiel chuckles again, pressing his face into Jimmy’s shoulder and wiping his wet eyes on his brother’s night shirt.  “You decided you were gonna climb up a tree and stick your hand into a beehive, to collect a jar of honey to cheer me up.”

Jimmy huffs, and Castiel is happy to hear the smile in his brother’s voice as he says, “It was ‘cause of that movie, Fried Green Tomatoes.  I thought I was a bee charmer.”

Castiel laughs.  “You got stung and fell out of the tree.  You broke your arm, and mom and dad had to drive all the way back to New Jersey to pick us up two weeks early,” he smiles.  “You had to wear a cast for a month.  I remember… helping you stick a fork under the plaster, to get to an itch on your forearm.”

Jimmy lets out a weak, wet laugh.  “Yeah, and then the plaster broke and mom had to take me back to the hospital to get it re-cast,” he snorts into his pillow.  “God, our parents must’ve hated us.”

“Eh, only half the time,” Castiel says easily, then smiles when his brother laughs again.  He pulls his hands away from Jimmy and sits up, dashing at his eyes to clear away any leftover tears, and then slides out of bed.  Jimmy rolls over, blinking up at him and smiling feebly up at his brother.

“Thanks for that, Cas.”

He shrugs.  “Hey, you climbed a tree and stuck your hand in a bee’s hive for me.  I think I owed you,” he says.  He turns at the sound of a knock on the door, smiling thankfully when he sees Dean standing in the doorway with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other.  He doesn’t step into the room, which is probably for the best considering his brother’s anxiety around Alphas, ever since he returned from the hospital.  It’s only been just over a month since they were able to get Jimmy home, and he’s been living with them in their guest room ever since.  So far he hasn’t had any contact with Amelia, his Alpha mate, but then again he hasn’t stepped outside of the house either since he returned.

“Take this, bro,” Castiel says, helping Jimmy sit up and handing him the water and two pills from the bottle.  Jimmy swallows them down greedily, nodding to his brother and waving him and Dean off.  He’s okay, now.  Castiel bends down and kisses his brother’s forehead, still damp with sweat from his nightmare, and moves towards the doorway to join Dean.  

They leave the door open as Jimmy settles back against the pillows, trying his best to drift back off to sleep.  Castiel takes Dean’s hand in his own and pulls him down the hall towards their bedroom, not saying anything.  Dean presses himself to castiel’s back when they lie down in bed, nosing along his scent glands and pressing soft kisses into his pale skin.

“He’ll be okay, Cas,” he whispers, voice heavy and tired.  “We’ve just gotta keep taking care of him.  He’ll get better.”

A hundred horrible thoughts race through Castiel’s mind.  How Dean can’t possibly know that; how his brother might never be better after this.  How it’s not fair that his brother should be like this; it’s not fair that Jimmy should ever have been sent to that hospital in the first place.  How if Jimmy doesn’t get better-- if he winds up getting worse-- Castiel and Dean might be forced to send him  _ back _ to a different hospital where they’ll be able to treat him properly.  Or how it could have been him in Jimmy’s position, instead, and how he doesn’t want to even imagine the horrors his brother has gone through because he’s so scared that it just as easily could have been him, instead.

He doesn’t say any of those things, though, instead turning himself around and pressing his face into Dean’s chest, burying his nose in the curls of his Alpha’s chest hair and letting out a heavy, labored sigh.

“Yeah,” he mutters, “I hope you’re right.”

In the room down the hall, Jimmy twists and turns as he struggles to fall asleep.  The medicine does its trick; his heart rate slows and he calms, his eyes finally able to slip closed without horrifying hallucinations appearing behind the dark lids, and he drifts off into a restless, yet dreamless sleep. 

He should count himself lucky.  Most of his dreams these days are so paralyzing that he is frightened to even go to bed at night, lest he be forced to revisit the real-life nightmare he’s been living for the past seven months.

And to think, that it all started with a bottle of champagne and a positive pregnancy test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**8 Months ago…**

“ _Rockin’ around, the Christmas tree…,”_ Jimmy sways his hips, two flutes of champagne balanced in either of his hands and a lopsided grin on his handsome face.  He wiggles his butt emphatically, grinning when a few of their guests laugh at his antics, and continues to navigate his way around the sparkling, decorated Christmas tree in the center of their living room.  “ _Have a happy holiday….”_

“Come here, baby,” Amelia laughs, reaching out and catching Jimmy around the hips when he stumbles towards his mate, settling onto her lap and handing her one of the champagne flutes.  He grins and toasts her, gulping half of his glass in one sip and then turning to address the small party of guests gathered in their living room.  Benny, Andrea, Balthazar and Castiel chatter amongst themselves, all enjoying each other’s company.  Jimmy clears his throat, feeling Amelia squeeze lightly on his hips as he begins to make a toast.

“Tonight is Christmas Eve!” Jimmy cheers with a grin, raising his glass.  “And you know what that means--”

“We all get drunk and wait for Santa to come sliding down the chimney,” Castiel calls excitedly from his seat on the floor, between Balthazar’s legs, a half-drunk glass of wine balanced in his hands and a lopsided grin on his face.  Benny snorts, laughing, while Balthazar leans down to confiscate the drink from his friend’s hands.

“You’ve had quite enough, dear,” he snarks in reply to Castiel’s protesting whine.  Balthazar pats him on the head while Castiel pouts, and Jimmy laughs.

“Alright, Cas, _no_ , but that is a good guess!” He chuckles.  “It’s time for us all to go around the room and--” he stops and hiccups, blushing as his friends all laugh at him.  Amelia reaches out and takes his glass from him, frowning.

“Maybe you’ve had enough too, huh?” She asks.  Jimmy shakes his head, but she’s already taken the contents of his glass and poured it into her own, so he decides to just let it go.  He sighs and leans back against his mate’s shoulder, smiling easily at the rest of the room.

“It’s a holiday tradition in our family.  We’re going to go around the room and share one gift we’re all thankful for receiving this year.  And try to be creative!” he adds, bouncing a little excitedly.  He turns to Amelia, nudging her in her side and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek as she sips form her champagne flute. “You wanna go first, Alpha?”

“Always,” she laughs, kissing Jimmy thoroughly on the mouth, ignoring the disgusted crows of their friends as they complain about the public display of affection.  “This year, I’m grateful that I have Jimmy,” she smiles, reaching out to take his hand, dragging her fingers over the shiny ring adorned on his left hand.  Jimmy blushes and tilts his chin down, hiding his rosy face in the crook of his mate’s neck.  “And that we finally made it official and got married.”

There’s a chorus of _‘awe’_ s from everybody in the room, and then Castiel clears his throat from the floor.  He’s grinning like a Cheshire cat as he proudly announces, “You know what I’m grateful for?” He doesn’t wait for any reply before he practically screams.  “I slept with Dean Winchester! And that--” he hiccups just like his brother did moments before, giggling and smiling at the whole room.  “That was _really_ good,” he declares.

Benny leans forward from his seat on the couch, peering at Cas from the other side of the room.  “Y’all are together, now?” he asks.  Castiel’s head bobs up and down, a pearly white grin spreading on his face.  Andrea claps her hands together.

“That’s wonderful, Cas!  I always thought you two would be a brilliant couple,” she says.  Castiel beams at her.

“Thank you,” he says.  “There really is quite a bit of…,” he burps, blushing, and hides his mouth behind his hand as he finishes his sentence, “chemistry.  In fact, think I’ll even let him knot me next time we sleep--”

“THIS YEAR,” Balthazar shouts, reaching down to cover Castiel’s lips and smother his next few words as they tumble drunkenly from his lips.  Everybody laughs at their antics, Amelia tapping Jimmy’s side to ask him to go fetch his brother a glass of water from the kitchen.  He rushes to go collect something for his brother to drink, not wanting to miss what his friends have to say.  “I’m grateful to be graduating college with a 4.0 GPA,” he says, and raises a glass to toast himself.  Andrea, Benny and Amelia all clap while Castiel whoops enthusiastically from his seat on the floor.  He’s now lying on his Belly, forehead pressed against the cool hardwood floors.  When Jimmy returns with a glass of water he helps him sit up, pillowing Castiel against his chest as his brother takes small sips from his glass, like a child.

“I’m happy that this year I was finally able to land a steady job,” Andrea says, then turns and kisses benny’s stubbled cheek, rubbing her hands up and down his body.  “And that i finally got to move in with this hunk.”

Benny smiles and reaches out, grabbing Andrea’s fingers and kissing her knuckles.  “Yeah, I’m happy for that, too,” he says softly, then looks around the room and adds, “plus, just bein’ able to finish my Senior year of college with all you guys as my friends.  It’s been a real wild four years,” he laughs.  Balthazar nods in agreement.

“Amen to that!”

“What about Jimmy?” Castiel asks, turning to look up at his brother and nearly knocking their skulls together when he swivels his head.  He laughs, pulling back, and pats his brother’s shoulder.  “What’re you grateful for, brother of mine?”

Jimmy rolls his eyes at Castiel’s antics and nudges him, watching as Castiel laughs and topples over onto the floor just from that gentle nudge.  Luckily, Jimmy is able to rescue the glass from his hands just as his brother flops down against the hardwood.  He sighs and shakes his head fondly.  

“I think I’m just grateful for my family,” he smiles at Castiel, then up at Amelia.  He gazes at her lovingly.  “My beautiful mate.  The baby we’re trying to make,” he says resting a hand on his stomach.  There’s an uproar in the room, all of their friends and Castiel cheering and chattering away at that bombshell announcement.  Amelia smiles and reaches out, taking Jimmy back into her arms as he stands and climbs onto the couch to join her.  He kisses her lips.  “I can’t think of another Alpha in the world who’s babies I’d rather have,” he says.  Amelia chuckles and squeezes his hips, kissing him fully and passionately.

“I better be,” she laughs teasingly, and Jimmy tucks his chin against her shoulder, smiling and enjoying the Sweet Asylum scent of his mate.

They stay up talking and reminiscing and singing until the wee hours of the morning.  It’s almost three in the morning when the last of their guests leave, Balthazar promising to drive Castiel home safely, and Jimmy reassuring his brother that it’s alright if he leaves his car in the driveway overnight.  He begins to tidy up the living room before bed, but Amelia stops him with her arm wrapped around his waist and delicate kisses pressed into his neck.

“Leave it for tomorrow,” she insists, kissing the base of his ear and nipping at the mating scar on his neck.  He sighs and closes his eyes, letting his body sway against his mate’s as the cheery Christmas music continues to play from the iPod dock on the shelf of their fireplace.  Amelia’s hands rift over his hips, resting flat on his belly.  “I didn’t know you were going to tell everyone we were trying for a baby,” she whispers in his ear.  Jimmy shrugs.

“I’m just so excited, you know?’ he says softly, turning in his mate’s arms and kissing her on the lips.  “Is it okay that I told them?” he whispers.  Amelia nods, hands traveling down towards the slope of Jimmy’s ass.  He smiles and squirms, and she swats lightly at the back of his thigh so that he’ll stay still.

“Of course it’s okay,” she says, pressing her hips against his thigh, letting Jimmy feel the bulge of her swelling knot in her pants.  “How about we go upstairs and I’ll show you just how okay it is,” she suggests.  Jimmy laughs and nods, kissing her one last time before he turns with a flourish and heads for the staircase.  Amelia follows close behind him, making this foreplay feel almost like an Alpha chase.  Jimmy feels the backs of his thighs grow wet with slick, and he’s already shucking off his pants as he climbs up onto their bed. Amelia undresses beside the bed, and Jimmy watches with hooded eyes and a growing erection as she strips naked and climbs on top of the mattress, hovering over his own prone, naked form.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, smilingly sharply, and bends down to kiss him sweetly.  She kneels between his legs, bending his left knee up until it’s pressed against his flat belly, long fingers probing at his wet hole.  Her knot swells against her own thigh, and she reaches down with her free hand to play with her clit, right at the base of her knot.  They both moan together, and Jimmy cants his hips upward to offer better access to his mate.

Amelia smiles and bends forward, kissing Jimmy’s knee.  “You know, I’m so glad to have you,” she whispers, nuzzling her cheek against his belly as she bends lower, kissing a trail along his stomach and hips.  “No other Omega could make me as happy as you do.  Even one who looked just like you-- I would never choose anybody over you.”

Jimmy sighs, head lolling to the side as he feels Amelia’s fingers graze his prostate, and he moans even as his lips curve into a frown.  “Looks just like… Do you mean Cas?” He props himself up on his elbows and looks curiously down at his mate.  “I don’t get… What does that mean?”

Amelia stops moving her fingers inside of him, but she continues to kiss her way down Jimmy’s belly and towards his small, hard cock.  “It just means that I love you, Jim.  You’re so handsome, so smart.  I love that I was your first Alpha,” she breathes, dragging her tongue up the length of his cock.  “I love that you kept yourself for me; that I was the first person to make you cum.  Your mate,” she sucks his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around, and Jimmy moans, head falling back into the pillows.  “I love that i know your body so well…”

Jimmy groans.  “Yeah, Amelia…,” he sighs and closes his eyes, swallowing.  “But I… What does that have to do with C-Cas?” He groans.  He doesn’t want to be thinking about his brother during sex, but now that Amelia has brought it up, it’s all he can think about.  It’s starting to make his erection flag, and Amelia lets out a annoyed growl between his legs.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with your brother, Jimmy.”

He frowns, sitting up again.  “But you did bring him up.  I just don’t get what you’re saying.  That you like me because I was a virgin when we met?  Because Cas said he slept with Dean Winchester?” Jimmy frowns, letting his left leg fall back onto the comforter and his legs close.  “Just because Cas is fucking Dean before they’re mated doesn’t mean _anything_ , Amelia.”

His Alpha lets out a petty sigh.  “I know that. That isn't at all what I meant. You'll just never understand how much I love you.  Now just…,” her voice becomes softer, gentle hands caressing Jimmy’s thigh and knee as she kisses the pale skin around his cock.  “Just let me take care of you, baby.”

Jimmy nods, and lets his Alpha bend his leg up, moaning softly at the feeling of her knot pushing inside of him.  He groans, wrapping his arms around her back as she pillows her body against his front and begins to move. “Uaugh… I love you too, Amy…,” he gasps, eyelids fluttering closed from the pleasure and the pressure of having his Alpha inside of him.  “Love you so much…”

Amelia grunts against his neck, hips flexing inside Jimmy’s body as she strains towards her orgasm.  Amelia whines and bites Jimmy’s neck, teeth digging into his mating scar, drawing blood. Jimmy cries and tenses, cum shooting from his small cock and smearing between their bellies.  Amelia growls and pushes harder, her knot inflating inside Jimmy’s wet, spent hole and locking them together as they breed.

Jimmy has this sportish smile on his face and he laughs as he wiggles his hips, grinding his hips down against his mate’s and appreciating the delicious friction of her knot grinding inside his body.  He bites at his bottom lip and makes a soft noise, letting Amelia pull him to her chest so his cock is trapped between their bellies and her breasts are pillowed against his chest. She smiles and cards her fingers through his short, dark hair, brushing a strand from his face and kissing his soft lips.

“Think we did it this time?” Jimmy asks, rolling his hips.  Amelia sighs and flexes her legs, knot pulsing inside of Jimmy’s wet ass and releasing another spurt of cum into his willing body.  She laughs.

“Well, if we haven’t gotten you pregnant it already I’d say that last orgasm just did it,” she says playfully.  Jimmy leans forward, catching her lips in an open-mouthed kiss, sighing sweetly into her mouth as she twists her tongue against his and drags her nails down his back.  He wiggles again and she groans.

“You’ll fuck me after this, right?” She begs.  Jimmy hums loudly, like the request needs much thought for him to process, and finally he answers yes with a laugh and a grin when Amelia pinches his butt.  He smiles into her shoulder, kissing and sucking idly as they wait out her knot, fingers laced together.

“I hope we did it,” Jimmy whispers, eyelids fluttering closed as he feels Amelia’s delicate hands gently rubbing his back, easing out all the tension of the day and the aches from their vigorous lovemaking.  “Wanna have your baby so bad,” he says.

“I hope so too,” Amelia says, nuzzling at Jimmy’s neck and purring softly as his scent, fresh cut grass and blueberry pie, fill her nose and makes her skin tingle.  “I hope the baby looks like you. I hope they has your beautiful eyes.”

Jimmy blinks up at his mate, blushing, and squirms in her hold until he can sit up again on top of her hips.  His cheeks are pink from her praise and he huffs, hiding his face against his own shoulder as he begins to grind down against Amelia’s knot, still horny and ready for round two.  “I hope they have  _ your  _ eyes,” he says, grunting as he bounces on her half-inflated knot and she pants below him.  He reaches down, stripping his own cock with one hand and playing with her breasts with the other.  He molds his hand around her soft boobs, squeezing them, and moans when her knot hits his prostate. He gasps, “Such pretty brown eyes.  Want to-- want to have pups with those brown eyes, oh…” he groans as he comes in thick, white lines over her plump breasts, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open.  Amelia moans loudly and pulls him close, crushing their mouths together and rolling them over so she can piston her hips and fuck his ass until she cums again inside him.

As they lie together panting after, Amelia finds herself laughing against Jimmy’s chest, smiling and shaking her head.  “That’s it,” she giggles, grinding her knot forward into his wet, sloppy hole. “You’re  _ definitely  _ pregnant after that time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the COMMENTS BELOW! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Whistling, Castiel lets himself into his brother’s apartment with the spare key his brother gave him shortly after he and Amelia moved in together, maneuvering himself and two large boxes of pizza into the room.  

“Pizza’s here!” Castiel calls.  Amelia comes into the foyer from the living room, quickly taking the boxes from her brother-in-law’s arms and kissing his cheek.

“Thanks Cas,” she says, digging into her wallet to hand him some cash to pay for half the pizza.  “I’ve got beer and chips set up in the living room, and the game’s about to start.  Jimmy’s having some, ah… Omega problems so he’s lying down in our bedroom,” she says, rolling her eyes.  Castiel frowns; Jimmy doesn’t usually get sick that often.

“Can I see him?”

“Knock yourself out.  He was whining at me earlier when I tried to give him some meds, so maybe you’ll be able to make him feel better,” she smiles a little, padding off into the kitchen to slice and plate the pizza.  Castiel turns and finds his way down the hallway, towards the bedroom he helped to paint and furnish when Jimmy and Amelia first moved into this house three years ago.

“ _Caaass_ ,” Jimmy whines as soon as his brother enters the bedroom, letting the door shut with a soft click behind him.  Jimmy is sprawled out on the bed, a heating pad balanced on his lower abdomen and his arm draped over his eyes, shielding his eyes.  “Close the door or the light will get in and burn my eyes out of their sockets,” he groans.  Castiel suppresses the urge to roll his eyes; his brother can be so melodramatic sometimes.

“I brought pizza from Papa Louie’s.  What’s the matter with you?” He asks, stepping close to the bed.  Jimmy groans.

“Cramping, hard.  And a migraine,” he shifts, moving his neck so he can open one eye and peek up at Cas.  “Ow,” he whimpers.  Castiel reaches out and touches his brother’s forehead, frowning.  There’s no temperature, but Jimmy is sweating.

“When’s your heat due?  Mine’s not for another month. I thought we were synched up.”

Jimmy shrugs.  “I don’t know.  I thought… Not for another three weeks or so.  But I’ve been taking these new fertility meds, so maybe they fucked up my cycle?  Ugh,”  Jimmy grunts, propping himself up on the cool pillows that are propped against the headboard.  He takes Amelia’s in his arms and presses it against his nose, hoping the citrus, fruity scent of his mate will help his body feel better.  It hardly helps with his cramps, but his headache does seem to ease up slightly after thirty seconds or so.

“Let me see,” Castiel wanders over to the vanity, where Jimmy’s pills are sitting beside two hair brushes and some magazines.  He reads the back of the label, frowning thoughtfully, and shakes his head.  “Headaches are listed as a possible system, but not cramps.  Are you sure you’re not in early heat?”

Jimmy levels Castiel with a glare.  “Cas, I’m 23 years old.  I know what being in heat feels like.”

Castiel grins.  “I don’t know, Jimmy, you did take a long time in highschool to ever  _be_ with an Alpha.  You never know when you’re dealing with someone so _inexperienced_ \-- hey!” Castiel laughs when Jimmy pelts a pillow at his head.  Castiel points a finger at him accusingly.  “If you’re feeling well enough to instigate a pillow fight, you’re well enough to come watch the football game with Amelia and I.”

“ _Caaass_ ,” Jimmy moans again, flopping backwards and closing his eyes.  “Okay, fine,” he grumbles after a long couple of seconds.  “Just let me go to the bathroom.  Tell Amy I’ll be right out.”

“Great!” Castiel crows, reaching out and patting Jimmy’s shoulder as he trudges past him and towards the bedroom door.  “Hurry up.  I won’t stop your mate from eating all the pizza.”

Jimmy huffs and rolls his eyes, sitting up slowly and glaring half-heartedly at Castiel.  “As if you’re not the one who would eat it all,” he complains.  Castiel grins and ducks out of the room, closing the door behind him.  Jimmy sighs and stands slowly, resting a hand on his lower abdomen, feeling another painful cramp stretch his insides.  It does feel like heat cramps… but he knows it’s not that.  If he were in heat there would be a whole slew of other symptoms, and he knows he would at least by a little bit horny.  As it is, he’s just uncomfortable.  He wanders into the bathroom and pulls open the cabinet.  There’s only one way to be sure.

He pulls a pregnancy test down from the shelf.

He tries not to think of it as such a big deal.  He and Amelia have only been trying to get him pregnant for a few months.  He’s been on suppressants for most of his life, anyway, and a lot of Omegas have trouble getting pregnant right off of those.  All the chemicals and the hormones get mixed up inside their bodies and it takes a while for the Omega’s body to fix itself and prepare to be bred.

But he and Amelia  _have_ been having sex a lot.  She keeps track of his cycle, recording his ovulation schedule and making sure to fuck him good and thorough on those days.  So maybe…

He sets the test onto the counter and zips up his fly, pulling out his phone to set a timer for three minutes.  Castiel and Amelia can wait a little longer for him, while he waits out this test.  Chances are it’s negative, and then he can go out into the living room and share a beer with his mate and his brother and watch the game.  He won’t even have to tell Amelia about it; it would only make her upset to know he’d thought he was pregnant but he wasn’t.  The last time that happened, she didn't talk to him for a week, and he doesn't want that to happen again.

 _Bang, bang!_  There’s a knock at the door and Jimmy hops up from his seat on the toilet, heart fluttering nervously in his chest.

“What?” He calls.  It’s Castiel’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Jimmy, what’s taking so long?  You’re mate is driving me  _crazy_ ,” he groans, voice only slightly muffled through the wood door.  Jimmy rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” he says.  Castiel groans loudly, but after another thirty seconds of silence Jimmy decides that Cas must have gone back to the living room.  Jimmy knows what Amelia is probably doing; she loves to channel surf when she’s bored and he knows that kind of thing drives Castiel crazy.

The timer buzzes in his pocket and he snatches up the pregnancy test from the counter, blinking in surprise at the screen.  There are two lines on the little screen.  Two red, bold lines… Jimmy’s heart pounds in his chest and he covers his mouth, gasping.  And then he screams.

“Oh my God!  Holy shit-- shit!” He cries, flinging the bathroom door open and running into the living room.  He finds his mate sitting on the long couch, and he throws himself onto the sofa beside her and flings his arms around her neck.  “Oh my God, Amelia!  I’m pregnant.  I’m pregnant!” he screams, tears running down his cheeks in hot streaks.  Amelia’s eyes go wide and she grabs Jimmy’s shoulders to still him, her mouth fallen open.

“Really?” She gasps.  Jimmy nods, body shaking as he cries, and she pulls her mate close and hugs him, kisses his neck and the side of his face and laughs.  “Oh my God.  Oh my God.”

“Congratulations,” Castiel says from across the room, holding up his beer and grinning at his brother.  He sets the bottle down and comes around the coffee table, wrapping his arms around his brother and squeezing him in a tight hug.  Jimmy turns and throws himself into his brother’s arm, now crying against him instead of his mate.  It’s obvious he’s happy, if the grin on his face is any tell, and Castiel laughs and kisses his brother’s forehead before he releases him and reaches out to kiss Amelia’s cheek as well.  “That was fast, huh?  Only two months trying and you already hit it out of the park,” he says with a wink.  Amelia’s chest swells with Alpha pride and she tilts her chin up, wrapping an arm around Jimmy’s side and pulling him close.

“You good, Jim?” Castiel chuckles as his brother wipes his red, swollen eyes, and Jimmy smiles and shakes his head.

“I’m terrific.  Oh, my God,” he sighs, dropping his head against his mate’s shoulder and moving his hand low, to rest over his belly.  He laughs, shaking his head.  “I can’t believe this.  I thought-- an early heat, you know?”  he blinks up at his mate, eyes glistening, and he smiles.  “God, Amelia…,” he whispers.  She reaches up, cupping his cheek and bringing his lips to her own, kissing away the tears and sighing pleasingly against his lips.

“I love you so much.  We’re going to have such a beautiful baby,” she breathes, kissing him again, her hand traveling low to cover Jimmy’s over his belly.  Jimmy sighs and closes his eyes, smiling.  This is all he’s ever wanted.  To be a mother; to have a family.

This is the happiest moment of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Verbal abuse, Semi-graphic miscarriage, no gore but if this makes you uncomfortable I suggest not to read the second half of the chapter.

“Are you going to have the baby baptised?” Castiel asks as he runs his hands over the smooth, dark wood of the crib Amelia built in the nursery, tapping his knuckles against the wood and peaking inside. It’s empty now, but he’s sure his brother will soon be filling it with blankets and toys and all sorts of colorful, soft objects. He finds out the abby’s gender in a little less than one month, and he’s been talking about it nonstop since he got pregnant.

He wants a baby girl, he keeps telling Cas. Castiel jokes that it’s probably twins, and that his brother is getting fat enough to show for it, but Jimmy assures him that the doctors would know by now if he had two pups growing in his belly.

“I don’t know,” Jimmy answers, folding some fluffy blankets and stacking them on the comfy rocking chair that’s set up in the corner of the room. “I know you’re still religious and all, but after the way mom and our church treated us after we presented I don’t think I can ever go back to having faith like I did.” he lowers his hand to his belly, touching the small bump that is growing under his loose t-shirt. “I don’t want my baby growing up in the church like we did.”  
Castiel hums thoughtfully. “What has Amelia said?”

Jimmy heaves a small sigh and settles down onto the rocking chair, his butt cushioned by the blankets. “We haven’t talked about it, but I know she’s going to insist that the baby be baptised. And if she says we have to then I guess I’ll go along with it.”

Castiel frowns, folding his arms over his chest. “Dude, if you don’t want your baby baptised you’ve got to say something to her. It’s a joint decision, not just her’s,” he says, and his nose crinkles. Jimmy glances towards the doorway, then lowers his eyes and shakes his head.

“If it’s important to Amelia then it’s important to me too, Cas. You’ll get it once you have a mate,” he says, then looks up at his brother with a smirk. “Speaking of which…,” he wiggles his eyebrows. “How’s Dean-o?”

Castiel scoffs and looks away, and his cheeks turn bright crimson. “He’s fine. He just flew out to Cali to visit his brother this week, actually. We have a date on Saturday after I pick him up from the airport.” Castiel’s lips curl up in a happy, excited smile. “He called me last night just to tell me he misses me,” he says softly. Jimmy coos, taunting his brother with an exaggerated ‘aww’, and Castiel flings a paintbrush at his face. The nursery still needs to be painted; Jimmy and Amelia settled on a gender-neutral yellow for the walls, and all of the equipment to paint is set up and ready to go.

“Hey, precious cargo here!” Jimmy yells as he swats the paintbrush away, and Castiel snickers, walking out of the nursery and making his way to the kitchen for a snack. Jimmy follows him, grinning.

“So… tell me more! He said he missed you? Are you guys getting serious?”

Castiel shrugs. “I guess, as serious as Dean can get. You know he has a bit of a reputation for loving ‘em and leaving ‘em.” He says. Jimmy frowns.

“Oh,” he purses his lips. “But… do you want him to leave?”

“No,” Castiel says quickly, emphatically. He sighs, closing the fridge. He’s holding a jug of milk and drinks straight from the carton, ignoring the glare his brother shoots at him. “That’s the thing, I don’t want him to leave. I want him to stay forever. I want to build a freaking nest and crawl into it with him and never leave.”

Jimmy’s eyes widen. “Bro, seriously?” He coughs, hiding his laughter when Castiel glares at him. “Hey, I get it, instincts are powerful. But don’t rush into anything,” Jimmy adds with a frown. He swallows and glances at the doorway again, then whispers, “Amelia and I got mated so soon after we met, I think it was more instinct than anything. And I love her with all my heart, but if we’d had more time…,” he swallows and scratches the back of his head, then blinks hard a couple times as if to clear his mind of his negative thoughts. Then he reaches out and snatches the milk carton from Castiel’s arms before he can bring it to his lips again. “Don’t you have any decency, man? Get a cup and drink it like a normal person.”

“It tastes better fresh out of the carton,” Cas practically whines. Jimmy elbows him, shoving him out of the way as he goes to pull a glass down from the cupboard.

“Yeah, well, your backwash doesn’t taste good to the rest of us so you’re gonna have to use a cup,” he banters, pouring his brother a tall glass of milk and sliding it towards him. Castiel huffs and takes the glass off the counter, glaring halfheartedly at his brother as he stows the milk back in the fridge.

“I’m not going to mate Dean anytime soon. I want to be dating for at least a year, and live with him for a while before we make that kind of commitment,” Castiel says thoughtfully. He’s obviously been thinking thoroughly about this. “You never know what kind of Alpha someone is going to turn out to be, y’know? He’s so nice and sweet and wonderful now, but I don’t want to make him and then find out he’s an Omega-beater.” Castiel shivers hard at the mere thought. Jimmy snorts, and Castiel reaches out to knock him in the shoulder. “Hey, shut up, it’s normal for an Omega to worry about those things. Not every one of us can have a fairytale mating like you and Amelia.”

Jimmy smiles softly and nods. “You’re right. So many omegas have it way worse than I do,” he says, and then he chuckles. Castiel sips at his milk, and they fall silent for awhile. Jimmy clears his throat. “Well bring Dean over for dinner one Sunday, and I’ll feel him out for you.”

Castiel lifts his eyebrows suggestively and Jimmy reaches out to smack the side of his head. “Don’t be a pervert, Cas. I’m a mated man.”

Castiel smirks. “And the charm of Dean Winchester is enough even to woo the pants off of a priest, leaves alone a weak willed virgin like yours— hey!” Castiel shrieks, spilling milk all over himself when Jimmy tackles him in a headlock. They roll around on the floor, shouting and biting each other until Amelia suddenly appears over them, a stern look on her face. Castiel glances at his watch, whacking his forehead with his palm.

“Oh, look at the time! I gotta dash,” he says, collecting his coat from the kitchen island and brushing out. Amelia glares at his back as he retreat and leaves the house, and once he’s gone she turns to Jimmy with lifted eyebrows.

“Having fun?”

Jimmy shrugs, turning to the stove and dragging a pan forward. “We were just messing around. He kept teasing me and,” Jimmy coughs, “I’ll clean up the kitchen,” he said, and reaches for the glass that Cas spilled when Jimmy attacked him. Amelia reaches out and grabs his arm, twisting her hand and stopping him. He winces, and she bends down to collect the glass for him.

“You shouldn’t be bending with your condition, honey,” she says softly, her voice sweet. Jimmy swallows, feeling her nails dig into his wrist painfully. She frowns and reaches out with her other hand to touch his cheek. “And now you’re all pale. Why don’t you go take a lie down, baby? You probably already overexerted yourself fooling around with that idiot brother of yours.”

Jimmy swallows hard. “Cas isn’t an idiot, Amelia…”

She rolls her eyes and let’s go of Jimmy, placing her hands in her hips. “I think that wrestling with a pregnant Omega is a pretty stupid thing to do, which makes him a bit of an idiot,” she snaps. Jimmy winces, but he can’t bring himself to admit to his mate that he was the one who instigated the play fight. “I mean, he was sitting on top of you. What if he’d hurt the baby?” She huffs, rolling her eyes. “That boy is lucky I’m not his Alpha, or I’d tan his ass hard enough he wouldn’t sit for a week. You’re lucky yourself that you’re pregnant, or I’d take you over my knee too,” she says sternly. Jimmy swallows hard and nods, unable to meet her eyes.

Amelia reaches out and pulls her mate in close by the hips, kissing him on the lips. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry I said that. I just care about our baby so much and I get worried.”

Jimmy nods, offering up a small smile to his mate. He lets her nuzzle his cheek and pecks her on the lips.

“I love you, Amy. I’m gonna go lie down like you said, ‘Kay?”

“Alright,” she says, and pats his butt. As he turns to leave the room Amelia clears her throat. “And I’m gonna guess you were too busy to make dinner today?”

Jimmy bites his lip, and doesn’t turn around as he says, “I was shopping at morning and that tired me out, so I took a nap. And then Cas came over.”

Amelia sighs. “I will just order some pizza, then. But please try to make time to get dinner done tomorrow, alright?”

“Yes, Alpha. I’m tired, may I go now?” He asks softly. Amelia comes to stand behind him, turning his face to kiss his lips. She smiles.

“Yeah, baby. I’ll come get you when the pizza is here.”

—-

Balthazar insists that he take Jimmy for a spa day when he starts complaining about having foot pain. Amelia agrees because she says it will be good for the baby if Jimmy can destress, but he thinks that it’s just because she wants him out of the house for a while. The pup has a strange lavender and lilac scent that Amelia complains gives her a headache, even through the blockers that Jimmy is taking to cover the scent up. They make him nauseous, but he’ll do anything for the comfort of his mate. He’s not quite sure why the baby’s scent makes Amelia so sick though, considering that in his opinion he smells more like her than ever before.

“You just need a break from that Alpha of yours,” Balthazar says with a flourish, pulling Jimmy by the hand into the spa. It smells like potpourri and light, smoky incense. Jimmy immediately feels himself relax as the myriad scents fill his nostrils. “You know how they get when their Omegas are pregnant.”

“Um, no I don’t,” Jimmy says with a little laugh, taking the clipboard and form that Balthazar holds out to him to begin to fill out his information and preferences.

“Well,” Balthazar kicks his legs up, “When my mother became pregnant with my younger brother, my father hovered like nobody’s business. He wouldn’t let my mom lift a finger without his interference,” he chuckles. “It was cute in the beginning, but my mother was quickly fed up by it.”

Jimmy huffs. “Yeah, well, Amelia’s always like this so I don’t think that my pregnancy is the explanation for her hovering,” he chuckles. Balthazar frowns, reaching out to collect Jimmy’s clipboard when he holds it out. He doesn’t say anything, bringing the forms back to the counter and pulling him along when the desk clerk invites them to go into the bathing room.

Although Balthazar certainly isn’t pregnant, he chose to get the maternity massage so that he and Jimmy could stay together the entire time they are here. Their treatment begins with an intense foot massage that is supposed to reduce ankle swelling, and aromatherapy. Chamomile and lavender incense are burned for them while they both receive relaxing pedicures.

“Ugh,” Balthazar moans, “this is what I needed. Why do pregnant Omegas get all the best things?” He complains. Jimmy rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Bal, you can get a foot massage anytime. You don’t need to be pregnant.” He lets out a pleasant sigh when the woman massaging his feet squeezes particularly hard, and he rubs his hands back and forth over his belly. “Trust me, growing a baby is not all butterflies and roses.”

Balthazar shrugs. “I don’t know, I think it wouldn’t be too bad,” he pauses. “If you like kids, anyway. I don’t think I’d ever want to give up my whole life to raise babies.”

Jimmy snorts and shakes his head. “Dude, when you put it that way, of course parenthood sounds terrible. But I don’t think I could see you with a kid on your hip anyway,” he smirks at his friend. “You’re much too self-centered for that life.”

Balthazar grins. “See, you get me!” He grins, then shakes his head. “I can’t believe rupture gonna be a dad in like… six months, though. That’s nuts.”

Jimmy smiles, still rubbing his belly. “I can’t wait,” he says. He and Balthazar are ushered from the pedicure room to another room where they will get face masks and shoulder rubs. They discuss the logistics of butter and sugar scrubs versus peel off masks. Eventually they each decide to try one each, and compare notes later. They will have the option to buy either of the scrubs at the front desk when they are done, so they can take a bit of the spa home with them.

“Holy shi- what the fuck!” Jimmy gasps suddenly, startling the woman who is applying the face mask enough that she drops her brush onto the floor. He wants to apologize, but all that comes out of his mouth is a high whine as his hands fly between his legs. His hands grow wet with blood, and when he pulls them away and looks, he screams. “Ba-Balthazar, I’m— fuck! I’m fuck-fucking bleeding!”

“Jimmy,” he jumps out of his own chair, pushing the stylist away and grabbing ahold of his shoulders. Jimmy limps towards the door in Balthazar’s arms, body shivering as he holds his belly.

“Oh God, I can feel it trickling down my leg…”

  
“You should call Amelia,” Balthazar says, “and I’ll call Cas. They can meet us at the hospital.”

  
Jimmy is shaking violently on the entire ride to the hospital, clutching his stomach and whimpering every time he feels a pain. His pants are completely soaked through, and he can’t stop apologizing to Balthazar that he is ruining the upholstery of his BMW. He promises to pay for the seats to be cleaned, but Balthazar shushes him and pulls him in for a hug. He kisses the side of his face and squeezes him tight for the rest of the ride.

They separate at the hospital, but Jimmy isn’t there for long. Castiel and Amelia both don’t even have time to get there before they are discharging him, sending him home with a heating pad, a veritable pile of maxipads and a bottle of pain medication. Jimmy shakes his head at Balthazar when he comes into the waiting room, and they drive back to Jimmy’s apartment in silence.

  
He sends Balthazar home despite his protests, and sets himself up in the bath tub with a steady stream of hot water and a bottle of Smirnoff. As his stomach contracts and he lets out a low moan, he takes a swig of vodka straight from the bottle and hopes that this pain will be over soon.

  
But in his heart, he knows, this loss is going to last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please COMMENT!!
> 
> Any formatting errors are because my laptop is dead and I posted this with my phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic depictions of violence/abuse, emotional abuse, cursing, kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically I was being emotionally abused by my parents while writing this! I think that's why I needed to get it out on paper. And that's why it was 3 pages longer than I originally planned. Of course, I have never gone through what Jimmy is about to go through. I'm so sorry that I put him through that.

“Jimmy?” the door swings closed behind Amelia and she drops her coat on the couch, rushing through the apartment.  She received a frantic call from Jimmy earlier, but was unable to take it due to being in a board meeting. Then Balthazar sent her a text message that they were at the hospital, and she apologized to her boss that she was going to have to leave early today, and made her way home as fast as possible.  By the time she was on her way home, she’d received another text message from balthazar that he’d dropped Jimmy off at home and that she should get to him as soon as possible.

And still no word from Jimmy, at all.  What was going on with her Omega? And why hadn’t he  _ called  _ her?  She had a right to know what was going on!

She heard the tub running in the upstairs bathroom, and quickly made her way up the stairs.  The bathroom door was ajar, and inside, Jimmy was lying in the tub naked, with one hand on his swollen belly and the other wrapped around a bottle of  _ Smirnoff _ .  The tub was filled with bloody, disgusting water.

“Wha- Jimmy?” Amelia asked, the air leaving her lungs.  “What the hell are you doing?” She asks. Jimmy’s blue eyes pop open, red-rimmed and filled with tears, and he casts a mournful glance in his mate’s direction before he shakes his head and looks away again.  He lifts the bottle of Vodka to his lips, and Amelia launches herself forward to take the bottle away.

“Jimmy!  What are you  _ doing _ ?” she repeats, angry.  Jimmy scowls, water sloshing around as he moves, and then he whimpers and doubles over in pain when another contraction seizes his body.  Amelia looks down and sees the water between his legs grow bright red, blood pouring out from his body and into the water. She gasps, her jaw dropping.  “Oh my God, what happened?”

“Amy,” Jimmy whispers, choked up, and he scrubs at his raw eyes as he tries to explain.  “I went to the hos-hospital. The baby… Sh-- _ She _ ’s gone,” Jimmy cries, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes, chest heaving with broken sobs.  “ _ She’s gone _ ,” he whimpers, hands pressing against his belly.  Amelia stares, slack-jawed and without words, for some time as Jimmy continues to cry.  Finally she shakes her head and leaves the room, still carrying the vodka bottle in her hand.  Jimmy watches her go and breaks down, holding himself, wishing that he could hold himself under in the water and maybe just drown.

He’s startled when, all of a sudden, the bathroom door slams back open and Amelia is standing there with an angry look in her eyes and tears running down her face.  She lifts her arm and throws the half-drunk bottle at Jimmy’s head; it painfully knocks against the back of his skull and promptly shatters against the tiled bathroom wall.  Jimmy shakes, sobbing, and Amelia storms into the bathroom and grabs him by the shoulders, hauling him out of the tub.

“You stupid slut!” she screams.  Jimmy jerks away, trying to get away, but he’s too wet and slippery.  Amelia snarls and grabs him by the hips, dragging him out of the tub and throwing him on the floor.  He hunches over and Amelia kicks him in the side, and Jimmy cries louder. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?  You never wanted my baby, and now you went and killed it! Are you happy?” she creams. Jimmy sobs, trembling, and shakes his head.

“It-it-it was a g-girl,” is all that JImmy can say, arms wrapped protectively around his swollen midsection even when he knows there is nothing there left for him to protect.  “Our baby girl,” he whimpers. Amelia snarls, eyes glowing red with Alpha rage, and she kicks Jimmy again.

“You piece of shit!  You can never do anything right,” she snarls.  Jimmy whimpers and closes his eyes; he’s survived Amelia punishing him like this before.  He’s survived her kicking and shouting. He can survive this. Amelia bends down and hoists him up, hands wrapped around his neck.  Jimmy gasps and struggles, scratching at her hands as she pushes him against the wall and chokes him. “You had one job. You had  _ one job _ and that was to grow our baby,” she says, and she knees him in the stomach.  Blood smears the insides of his thighs and he sobs, trying to break free from her grip.  “What’s an Omega if he can’t even carry his Alpha’s pups?” she asks with disgust. Jimmy whimpers, lips trembling, and suddenly Amelia lets go of his neck and he slumps to the floor.  She sneers at him. “I hope your happy. You killed my daughter today.”

“Amelia, I’m sorry…,” he sobs.  She kicks him in the jaw, and Jimmy bites his tongue, blood filling his mouth.  He goes silent, save for the occasional quiet hiccup and sniffle He knows an order to be silent as smartly as any other Omega in his position would.

He tries to take up as least amount of space as possible after that.  He cleans the bathroom, cleans his blood off of every surface until it sparkles.  He breaks down crying five times in the process, but Amelia isn’t there to judge him or scream at him for being a silly Omega and letting his emotions get the best of him.  He towels off and dresses himself, taking care to apply one of the heavy duty maxi pads to a pair of underwear he doesn’t care much about.

It hurts to move, and he doesn’t want to look at himself in the mirror.  He probably has a fractured rib, if the sharp pain he feels with every breath is any indication, and that coupled with the pain of his still-contracting belly and sore insides is enough to make him see double.  He stumbles down the stairs nearly two hours later and finds the house empty. He breathes a sigh of relief and sits down on the couch; he lets out a pained sob when he does so, and his whole body feels cold. 

He wishes he could curl up and go to sleep and maybe never wake up.  But somebody is knocking at the door.

He opens the door just a crack to see who it is.  Standing on the porch is his brother, dressed primply in his work clothes and stupid trench coat.  Balthazar stands behind him, a worried frown on his face, and Jimmy feels that he has no choice but to open the door and let them in.  Amelia isn’t here now, and hopefully she won’t be back before the time they leave. Otherwise… Jimmy feels bile rise in his throat at the thought.  Or, maybe it’s because his body is in bad shape right now and he really does need to throw up. Either way he swallows it down and opens the door for them to come in.

As soon as his brother sees him, his jaw drops.  He rushes forward, hands gently cupping Jimmy’s face, and the Omega flinches at the touch.  Fuck, that hurts.

“Was he like this before?” Castiel asks, whipping his head around to see Balthazar;s reaction.  A dark expression has taken over his face and their friend shakes his head.

“No.  I dropped him off and he was fine.  What…,” Balthazar looks around, frowning.  “Where is your mate?” he asks, voice dangerously low.  If Jimmy didn’t know Balthazar to be an Omega, he would have thought him an Alpha for all the growling he’s doing right now.  Jimmy blinks, turning his face away and limping over to the couch.

“She left,” he says, lips trembling.  “She was… angry. I upset her because I was--”

Castiel’s face goes pale and his nostrils flare.  “Your mate did this to you?” he grits out, angrier than his twin has ever seen him.  Jimmy cowers away, surprised by the outburst. “I’m going to kill her!” she screams. Balthazar reaches out and grabs Castiel’s shoulder.

“Darling, you’re scaring him,” he says softly, then crouches down beside Jimmy on the couch.  He takes his hands in his own. “Oh sweetheart, why didn’t you let me stay here with you? I never would have let her hurt you like this,” he whispers.  Tears leak down Jimmy’s cheeks and he shakes his head.

“I’m s-s-sorry…”

“Don’t apologize darling,” he says softly.  Jimmy squeezes his eyes shut and trembles. “Where did she hurt you?” he whispers.  Castiel is pacing back and forth in front of them, too distracted by his own rage to even speak.  When he sees Amelia… He doesn’t even want to think of the things he’s going to do to his brother’s mate.  He is going to make her suffer for hurting his brother. He is going to…

“Oh, dear,” Balthazar gasps behind him, and castiel turns to see that his brother is lying on his back on the couch, shirt pulled up to his shoulders.  His entire slide is red and black and blue and swollen, the blood vessels beneath the skin burst. He definitely has broken ribs.

“Jimmy…” Castiel says, and he comes to kneel beside his brother on the couch.  “Oh God, what did she do to you?” he asks, skimming his fingers along his brother’s side.  Jimmy winces and flinches away.

“Hurts,” he mutters, breathing shallow.  “Don’t… touch it. Just leave it alone and it’ll heal up,” Jimmy whispers.  Castiel frowns, and Balthazar’s features darken.

“This has happened before,” he says, less of a question than a statement.  Jimmy nods nonetheless, and Castiel growls.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Jimmy?  We could have helped you,” he says.  Jimmy shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, Cas.  I just… what could you do?  She’s my mate. My Alpha. She owns me, and things aren’t always this bad… It’s only when I do something wrong that she… she gets upset.  But she doesn’t mean it,” he whispers. Balthazar is the one who speaks next, because Castiel is too busy opening and closing his mouth to articulate a response.

“What did you do wrong this time, Jimmy?”

He whimpers and hugs his stomach.  “I lost the baby,” he whispers. Balthazar scowls, showing anger for the first time in all of this.

“That’s not your fault.”

“Come on,” Castiel says, grabbing his brother’s wrist and tugging so that he’ll sit up.  “We’re going to the hospital. We’re going to pack you a bag, and you’re staying with me.”

Jimmy bites his lip.  “But Amelia…”

“We have to go now, Jimmy,” Balthazar urges, agreeing with Cas.  “Before she gets back from wherever she went.”

“She’ll call the police,” Jimmy whimpers, lips wobbling.  Castiel shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter if she does.  I’m going to protect you, Jimmy, something I should have done a long time ago,” he says, and he helps his brother to his feet.  Jimmy wobbles a little, feeling his stomach churn again from nausea. So it’s definitely his body and not his nerves that are making him want to vomit, then.  Maybe Cas was right about going to the hospital.

“Where are you going with him?” The door closes and Amelia is standing there, arms crossed over his chest.  Two strange Alphas stand by her sides: one with long, dark black hair and brown eyes and big red, smirking lips, the other a weasley looking man with a long nose and gray hair and a trim, gray beard.  Castiel turns when he hears Amelia’s voice and he snarls, running towards her. The Alpha with the gray hair reaches out with the flick of a wrist and shoots a taser gun at Castiel; he shrieks and crumples to the floor, body jittering and arm stinging in pain from where the electric shock hit him.  Jimmy steps towards him, but Balthazar reaches out and grabs him, putting his body in front of Jimmy’s protectively.

“Do you really think a couple angry Omegas are going to stop us?” the woman asks, soundly mildly amused but overall bored.  Castiel growls from the floor and stands up, flinching backward when the man lifts his arm. He grins an evil, toothy grin and steps forward.

“Now, boys, we don’t want to hurt you.  But…,”

“Stop it,” Amelia says, and she steps forward and holds a hand out towards Jimmy.  He looks at it nervously, and Amelia smiles gently. Castiel glares at her, but makes no move to go after her again, still rubbing at the spot on his arm where he was stung.  Who the hell carries a taser in a residential neighborhood? “Honey, please come here.”

“Amy, I--” Jimmy whimpers, shaking.  Amelia sighs.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, baby.  I want to make it better. I want to take you to get some help.”

“We were just going to the hospital,” Balthazar snaps, hands gripping Jimmy’s shoulders firmly.  “You can follow in your car behind us. I’m sure they’ll be interested to hear where Jimmy got all of his bruises and broken bones.” He finishes with a snarl, bearing his teeth.  Jimmy looks up at him, then back towards his mate.

“Who are they?” he whispers, gesturing towards the Alphas behind her.  The woman smirks.

“”I’m Ruby,” she answers, and then gestures towards the man on the other side of Amelia.  “And that’s Al. We work at a hospital. We’ll patch you right up, good as new”

Balthazar growls.  “Stop it, Jimmy. We’re going to pack a bag and get out of here.”

“Please, Jimmy,” Amelia says, and she sounds so desperate, so sincere.  “I would never do anything to hurt you.” Castiel snorts loudly, but she ignores him.  “I just want to help you get better,” she carries on. “Come here, please,” she says, and she steps closer, her hand help out mere inches in front of Jimmy.  He reaches out, fingers shaking, and he takes her hand. Amelia pulls him out of Balthazar’s arms and cradles him to her chest. 

“That’s right, good Omega,” she whispers.  Jimmy shivers, tears leaking down his cheeks, and he turns his head to look at his brother, still on the floor.  Castiel stares in horror as Amelia takes Jimmy and passes him to Ruby and Al; they take hold of him one arm by one arm, like he’s some sort of prisoner.  Jimmy thrashes, suddenly terrified, as the Alphas pull him down the front steps and towards a van that’s parked in the front lawn. “I’m doing this for you, Jimmy!  This is what’s best for you now.”

“You lied to me!” he yells, and Ruby reaches out and smacks him across the cheek.  He screams in pain; she hit his already bruised jaw. He struggles some more, turning his neck to glare back at Amelia.  “You fucking bitch! You  _ lying bitch _ !”

Amelia stands on the porch and shakes her head.  Silly Omegas. They never know what’s best for them.

A long stay at the Omega Hospital will do Jimmy good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT! I want to hear everything you have to say. Lay it on me. Let me know how badly I broke all of your hearts. (I'm sorry).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic non/con medical examination. Mentions of forced abortion, miscarriage, castration and non/con medical procedures. Dubious heat/rut stuff mentioned. Everything is properly tagged in the work description, but this is just an extra warning for those who are faint of stomach

“This is illegal,” Jimmy snarls, tugging at the bindings the strange Alphas have put on his arms.  His head is swimming, pain and nausea overwhelming his body all at once, threatening to make him pass out.  He will it away, heart pounding in his chest as adrenaline kicks in. He screams, throwing himself against the door of the car they’ve placed him in.  The Beta nurse, Ruby, reaches out and grabs ahold of his arm with a bruising grip. Her nails dig into his bicep and draw blood. Jimmy snarls. “Let me go!  I have rights!”

“Your Alpha knows what’s best for you, Omega.  Calm down or I will sedate you,” she snaps. Jimmy kicks out at her, thrashing away from her hold and slamming his body against the car door again.  He doesn’t even care that the car is moving; he’d rather risk road burn than go to whatever place these strange Alphas are taking him. He slams his body against the side of the car again, rocking the whole automobile.  His broken ribs ache, and he wheezes.

Something pinches at the back of his neck, a needle piercing his skin.  He whines and tries to break free, but suddenly he feels woozy, and it all goes dark, and he doesn’t remember anything after that.

\---

Castiel calls his mother.  It’s the only thing that he can think to do.  He is sitting in Balthazar’s car with his friend, parked outside of the police station.  There was little that the cops wanted to do. As far as they were concerned, this was a textbook case of an “Alpha committing an Omega in need”, and their hands were tied.  And Castiel is pretty sure that even if they could do anything, they wouldn’t. Kansas is not a state known for their progressive Alpha/Omega laws.

His call goes to voicemail, and Castiel can barely manage to ask for his mother to call him back when she can without his voice cracking.  Balthazar holds him when he breaks down after the call is over, exhausting his tears into the folds of Balthazar’s cotton v-neck.

“I don’t know who else to call,” Castiel croaks.  Balthazar  _ tsks _ and rubs his back.

“Isn’t your Alpha’s brother a lawyer?  Would he help with this?”

Castiel pauses, wiping at his eyes.  He hadn’t thought about Dean at all since all of this happened.  “He’s a law student,” Castiel mutters, fumbling with his phone. Once he’s got it open, he immediately dials up Dean’s number.  “But maybe he knows a professor who could help us. Find a loophole or something.”

Dean is probably at work right now, but Castiel calls anyway.  Dean told him that if there was ever an emergency, he would be there for Castiel.  And surely, having his brother ripped away from him and sent to an Omega hospital counted as an emergency, right?

“Will he be supportive?  I’ve never heard him talk about Omega rights before,” Balthazar says, nose crinkling.  Balthazar has been… neutral, so far, about his relationship with Dean. He gives off the impression of being quite the macho, brutish knothead-type Alpha, and his first meeting with Balthazar had not… gone well.  It was the end of finals week, and Dean was drunk. There may have been jello shots involved. It’s all a bit of a blur to castiel, to be honest.

“He’s very progressive,” Castiel manages to say, before Dean picks up the phone.

“Hey baby, what’s up?  You caught me at the tail end of my lunch break, so you gotta make it quick,” he says.  Castiel’s throat is suddenly very dry.

“Dean,” he croaks, and his eyes burn with unshed tears.  “I… something really bad happened. With Jimmy. They took him away, he lost the baby and I… Amelia beat him and she sent him to an Omega hospital and the police will not do anything..!  And my mother wouldn’t pick up and I’m.. I’m…”

“Woah!” Dean shouts on the other end, “Slow down Cas!  Your brother lost the baby? You mean…,” there’s the sound of something clattering on the other end of the line, and then Castiel hears Dean telling someone in a rush that he’s going to need to leave for a ‘family emergency’.  Castiel whimpers, tears sliding down his cheeks. “Where are you? Are you with Amelia?”

“No!” Castiel cries.  “She sent him to an  _ Omega Hospital _ , Dean.  My brother--,” he sobs, his whole body shaking.  “I’m with Balthazar. He’s… going to take us to his apartment.  Can you meet us there?”

“Text me the address and I’ll be there.  Cas, are you alright?”

“I’m…,” Castiel swallows, his lips trembling.  “I’m worried about my brother,” he admits, in a hushed tone.

“I’m getting in my car now,” Dean says in response.  “Text me the address, baby. We’re gonna figure this out, okay?” Castiel sighs, and he whispered  _ I love you _ into the reciever before he hangs up.  He drops his phone into his lap and Balthazar reaches over, taking Castiel’s hand in his own.  He gives his fingers a squeeze.

“Don’t worry, cassie.  My place?”

“Uh-huh,” he mumbles.  With his vision blurred by tears, he manages to text Balthazar’s address to Dean.  The rest of the ride is quiet, save for Castiel’s occasional sniffles. All Castiel can wonder is what must be happening to his brother in this moment, and he prays that Jimmy will make it out of this whole ordeal unharmed.

\---

Jimmy wakes up, and everything is too bright.  His body feels numb, and when he looks down at his body, he sees that he’s been laid up in a hospital bed.  He’s wearing a loose-fitting gown and there’s an IV in his arm. He tries to move, but finds that he is immobilized.  He’s been put into a straight jacket, and his ankles are chained to the bed.

“Hey,” somebody whispers.  He looks left, then right. It hurts to move his neck, and spots dance before his eyes.  He finds the source of the call sitting up in the bed next to him; a frail and small-looking Omega with short finger hair and a smattering of freckles on his face.  “You okay? You’ve been out for like… hours.”

Jimmy frowns.  The last thing he remembers is… “They gave me something.  I was trying to..,” he swallows hard, eyes flitting around the room.  Where are the exits from this room? Are there security guards posted at the doors?  He has to get out of here.

“Hey, don’t move,” the Omega whispers.  “I heard them talking about you. You’re in pretty bad shape.  Three cracked ribs and a punctured lung.”

Jimmy feels nauseous again.  Who was talking about him? Was it the same nurses from the house and the car?  Had they examined him while he was asleep? Were they going to examine him again, now that he was conscious?

“And I’m sorry about your… um,” the Omega frowns, looking down at his own lap.  “Your baby. That must be tough.”

Jimmy’s heart clenches in pain, and he scowls.  “Who are you?” he snaps. Even the effort of talking makes his throat hurt and his head pound.

“Sorry,” the Omega says quickly, looking away nervously.  “I’m Samandriel. I’ve been here for awhile. My stepmom had me sent here after she caught me… well, it doesn’t matter,” he says with a blush.  “They gave me shock therapy, and I don’t do it anymore. Hey, are you okay?”

“I have to get out of here,” Jimmy grunts, and he wiggles, trying to free his arms from the straight jacket.  But he’s groggy and uncoordinated, the drugs pumping through his system making his limbs pretty much useless. He winds up rolling off of the bed, face planting onto the hard, cold floor.  He screams as his nose is crushed at the impact, and he starts gushing blood everywhere.

“Oh, shit!” Samandriel curses.  A nurse runs into the room from nowhere, taking in the sight and rolling her eyes.  She sees a dozen or more injuries a day caused by silly, hormonal Omegas who can’t control their bodies.  She uses a walkie talkie that’s fastened to her belt to communicate with somebody.

“Patient 207’s awake.  Flopped right out of his bed,” she says, then helps Jimmy roll over and sit up.  She examines his nose as he gnashes his teeth and snarls at her. “Looks like a broken nose on impact,” she says into the walkie.  She touches his face and he whimpers, jerking away.

“Come on, sport,” she says, and she lifts up his weak body and drops him onto the bed.  “Looks like you did a real doozy to yourself. Might need surgery. S’okay, it’ll give the doctor a chance to examine you more thoroughly,” she says.  She unclips Jimmy’s IV bag, then begins to wheel his bed out of the room. “Your Alpha told us you gave yourself an abortion. That was a pretty naughty thing to do, little Omega.  What’d you use, a coathanger?” she asks. Jimmy whimpers, clutching at himself, and he begins to sob. He didn’t give himself a miscarriage! He would  _ never  _ hurt his daughter.  “Anyway, the doctor’ll figure out what you did.  Make sure you won’t be able to do it again.”

Jimmy sobs, his face throbbing as the nurse leads him down the hallway, past dozens of rooms with other Omegas chained inside to their beds.  Some are in straight jackets like his own, but many are allowed to roam free, like Samandriel. A few of them are naked, rocking on their beds.  Many of them looks pale and sickly. One, he even sees, is bound and hooked up to a knotting machine as she sobs into the sheets.

“Poor thing’s in heat, and her Alpha refuses to come visit her anymore.  If we don’t give her the knotting machine, she’ll pounce on the orderlies when they come to change her sheets,” the nurse guiding his bed sighs wistfully.  “You’ll be okay, though. Your Alpha said she’s willing to make heat/rut conjugals.”

Jimmy’s whole body trembles, and he feels like he’s going to vomit.  He can’t imagine letting Amelia near his body ever again. Not after this.  He whimpers and presses his face into his pillow, drying his tears on the sheets.

“Here we are,” the nurse announces.  They’ve arrived inside a large, shiny-clean room that looks like a real hospital.  Nurses and doctors bustle around, tending to Omega patients that are stationed around the room.  Many look much more sickly than Jimmy. They are being examine, right out in the open. There is a whole section of the room devoted to pregnant Omegas, their feet up in stirrups and genitals bared for the whole room to see as Alpha doctors poke and prod at their sexes.  One Omega on the left side of the room is screaming that he’s in labor, whole a nurse tries to clamp his mouth shut with a gag.

This time, Jimmy cannot suppress the urge to vomit.  He leans over the side of the bed and throws up his lunch.

“Come on, now.  Patient 207 is ready for their examination,” the nurse says, wheeling Jimmy’s bed over to one of the open doctor’s stations.  She moves around the bed, pulling up the stirrups that are at the end of the table. Jimmy thrashes his head back and forth.

“No, no,” he sobs.  The nurse sighs and shakes her head, barely suppressing to roll her eyes. She grabs Jimmy by the ankles and yanks him forward, thrusting his legs apart and securing them in the stirrups.  He thrashes and cries, screaming for her to stop. Her placating temperament gone now, she grabs him by the chin and wiggles her finger in his face.

“Be a good Omega, or I will muzzle you!  Now be calm and wait for the doctor here.” she says.  Jimmy goes quiet, silent tears rolling down his face. The cool air rushes over his exposed genitals under his skirt, and his body shakes as he sobs.  This is humiliating. Everyone can see him…

“Alright, and who is this?” a tall, southern man with white hair and a white beard comes over and pats Jimmy on the cheek.  “Why’re you crying, little one? Such a pretty thing and you’re making a mess out of yourself.”

“This is 207.  You know…,” the nurse lifts her hand to cover her mouth, and stage-whispers.  “The  _ self-abortion _ we just got in.”  Jimmy breaks down in loud, angry sobs.  The doctor frowns at him.

“Well then,” he huffs, then pulls up a chair and sits in front of Jimmy’s spread legs.  Immediately, two cold, gloved fingers and pushed inside of him. He screams, and the nurse glares at him, picking up a muzzle.  The doctor waves at her.

“Let him throw his little fit, just concentrate on taking notes.  It’s very messy down here,” the doctor says, nose wrinkling. “He’ll need a bath after this.  There’s definitely some trauma,” the doctor withdraws his fingers, then pats Jimmy’s thigh. “What did you do to yourself, little Omega?”

“N-n-nothing,” Jimmy sobs, voice cracking.  The doctor lifts his eyebrows.

“Oh, so we’ve got a pretty little liar here, don’t we?” he chuckles, shaking his head.  He reaches to the side table and produces a long, thin probe. He slicks it with lube, then turns on a monitor by the side of the bed.  “It’s okay, we have ways to cure that in Omegas. The truth is going to come out, though, boy, so you best tell us what really happened.”

“I just st-started bleeding,” Jimmy cries, tears smearing with the blood on his face.  His nose and eyes are throbbing. He screams when suddenly the probe is inserted into his body, without any warning.  “And it hurt. I went to the hospital but they… they…”

“Hmm,” the doctor says, and then he doesn’t say anything else.  He watches the screen for a while, sliding the probe deeper inside of Jimmy’s body.  He frowns at the images that appear there. “Nurse, mark down that he has polyps. That was probably the cause of the miscarriage,” he says, then looks down at Jimmy with scrutiny.  “Okay, so many you’re not a liar. But your Alpha told us to watch out for you. You’ve got a bit of an attitude problem, don’t you?”

Jimmy says nothing, and fat tears roll down his cheeks.  The doctor hums thoughtfully.

“We’ll need to do an exploratory.  See what else is going on inside there.  A hysterectomy might be the best course of action for this one.  Get permission from his Alpha and we’ll see if we can schedule him for sometime next week.”

“Yes, doctor.”

Jimmy is silent as he listens to them talk about him, like he’s nothing more than an object.  The probe is left inside of him, long and uncomfortable and painful, as the doctor touches and examines the rest of his lower body.

“His prick is small for an Omega.  Write down 4 inches,” he says, and he lifts Jimmy’s cock to examine his balls.  The doctor makes a face. “I hate it when they leave these,” the doctor says, and he takes Jimmy’s balls into his hands one after the other.  “Ask the Alpha is she’ll consider castration, or even a total penectomy. It can be helpful with obedience training.”

Jimmy feels like he’s going to be sick again. He begins to cry in earnest now, unable to stop the flow of tears.  Finally finished with his examination, the doctor removes the probe from Jimmy’s cunt but still leaves his legs spread in the stirrups.  Every nurse, doctor and other Omega who walks by can see his blood-smeared opening spread wide on display. The doctor wheels his chair forward, then grabs Jimmy’s cheeks and tilts his head forcefully to the side.  Jimmy is forced to look into the eyes of the Alpha who just violated him, and is already making plans to cut into his body within the week.

“Alright, now, let’s see about this nose…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been putting off and putting off writing this chapter because it's so intense, and I don't want to scare people off. But that is a part of storytelling, I guess. And so many of you have been asking for this, that I felt it needed to be posted. Anyway, things will get worse for Jimmy before they get better.
> 
> There will NOT be any rape in this story, that's just a disclaimer.
> 
> Please leave your COMMENTS and FEEDBACK. And if you see any errors (grammar, typos, etc...) Please politely let me know. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is the prequel to [Mr. Brightside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186741/chapters/27667347) and will be updating concurrently with that fic as it is in progress. Updates on this fic will probably come a bit slower, as I am looking to finish Mr. Brightside up before I get really into this fic... But I would really like to kn ow what you think!
> 
> Please COMMENT BELOW and leave KUDOS to let me know what you think!


End file.
